


Another Universe

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, awakening Groudon doesn't go to plan. </p>
<p>In another universe, Groudon is too powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Universe

It wasn’t the first time Archie had woken in a cold sweat, his heart racing and tears falling down his cheeks, the moisture slowly dampening his beard. He’d had this dream many times before, however it was always broken up into fragments. He could only assume that they were the same dream as they always happened in the same place: Seafloor Cavern. 

An arm slowly worked its way around the body next to him, pulling it close as a nose buried into soft, scarlet hair. Hair that smelt of citrus, the scent of the fancy shampoo they’d bought. The man next to him, grunting now as he was pulled close, was Maxie the former leader of Team Magma. A month after officially disbanding both teams, the leaders had realised their intense feelings for one another and since then their rivalry had all but vanished. Only they understood the guilt the other felt, and only they could help one another as they tried to redeem their actions. 

Maxie had been hit especially hard, sometimes getting flashbacks to when he’d awoken Groudon and how the heat had slowly started to destroy the life around them. In these moments, he’d panic and it was only Archie who knew how to calm him down and bring him back to the then and now. Archie was Maxie’s rock, and Archie would never leave him. It was all thanks to those kids, May and Brendan, for quelling the legendary Pokemon’s rage. Neither knew how to fully express how in debt they were to such young people fixing mistakes that should not have been made. Thanks to them, what happened in the dream had never become a reality. 

But, in his dream, neither kid arrived as the legendary Pokemon was finally awoken. Maxie looked different as well, his hair the same brilliant red but styled with a window’s peak. The glasses were gone, and his outfit was still a long coat though it wrapped to his right side, and was coloured so that the chest and left arm were black. And instead of the shorts he would wear, he was now in black trousers. Archie was also different, wearing a black suit with a necklace of the Team Aqua logo. His beard wasn’t as thick, though his bandana was still there.

That wasn’t the important part to Archie. It was the crazed look in Maxie’s eyes, making his blood freeze in his veins, that got to him. His beloved Maxie, becoming so obsessed with power that he’d do anything, even allow the power to control him. Any sound he wanted to make, a warning or something, just would not come. 

Maxie would then talk about how, at last, his dream could come true. His voice was muffled, and it was like Archie was glued to the spot. He wanted to reach out, to pry that orb away from his hands and make him see that what he was doing was stupid, that it would only end in pain. But he couldn’t do any of that. He could only stare as the man he loved, the man he just couldn’t hate, walked into the main chamber. 

He would be able to follow him then, but the intense heat would force him to stop as Maxie, oblivious to the heat, headed towards the pool of lava where Groudon stood, the colour of stone. Maxie held up the orb, the blue crystal sending off a brilliant light. The light was so bright that neither could see how the grey colour turned to red and how Groudon stretched out, before the cry gave it all away. At this point, realising what had happened, Maxie burst into laughter, red eyes showing just how corrupt this idea of awakening Groudon had made him. 

However, there was a flaw in Maxie’s plan. Groudon’s power was too strong, and he had no red orb to control it. As lava dripped from the Pokemon’s body, the heat grew more intense. Maxie just continued laughing, knowing now that nothing could stop him. 

The next events happened all too quickly. 

Groudon raised a clawed hand, angered that it’d been awoken by someone so dangerous and corrupt. Another roar was all there was to warn Maxie, who immediately stopped laughing as the claws slashed at his body. They cut deep, snagging the flesh and ripping it to shreds, along with the coat he wore. It was then that Archie could finally say something, a cry of anguish to be exact, as he fought the heat and rushed to Maxie’s side, catching him before the Magma leader could fall. He turned to look at Groudon, who had disappeared in a flash of light, before finally seeing the dark red that bloomed across his chest. Three deep gashes gushed rivers of blood, and the liquid ran down to the floor, staining it like the lava around them. 

“Maxie! Please hang in there!” Archie shouted, holding his rival close, not even caring that they were meant to hate one another. He couldn’t hate him. Not when he was dying before him. In that moment, all he felt was an undying love. 

But it was too late. Maxie’s strength was draining, it took all his effort just to reach up and stroke away the tears that Archie hadn’t known were falling. The pain in his eyes broke the Aqua leader’s heart, and he tried his hardest to stem the flow of blood. 

“Archie…”

It was the last thing to leave Maxie’s lips as his eyes went blank and his body fell limp. Archie screamed, the sound reverberating off the cave walls as the tears fell hot and fast. The blood stained his suit, but he couldn’t care less. All he cared about, all he did care about, was Maxie.

In another life Maxie didn’t survive. 

Archie couldn’t help but think of what Matt had told him, about how that Zinnia girl had stated that in another universe evolution could have taken a different turn. When he’d heard that, an uneasy feeling he couldn’t explain settled in his stomach. 

But now he knew.

That was the other universe, the one where mega evolution didn’t happen, where the war of Kalos was never fought. 

The one where Maxie died. 

In the darkness of their room, he couldn’t fall back asleep. Even if Maxie was steadily breathing, a sign he was alive, Archie wanted him awake. He wanted to hear that voice. He didn’t care what he was doing, as long as he could at least say something, anything, to make Maxie know that he cared of him. 

“Max… Max please wake up!” his voice was urgent but thick as he shook his lover, hearing another groan of displeasure as the man woke up. He was a light sleeper, but had seemed to sleep through Archie’s crying when he’d awoken from that dream.

“Archie the fuck do you want?” he asked as he sat up, turning on the light and squinting as he got used to it. He fumbled around before finding his glasses, putting them on and turning to Archie. 

A gasp left his mouth at the look on Archie’s face. He watched as tears began to fall down his dark skin before he began to sob. It was so unlike Archie to cry like that, usually it was Maxie who broke down in such a way. Maxie didn’t mind that he would never get an explanation, his arms wrapping around Archie’s head to hold him close as the man’s tears stained his pyjamas. He whispered sweet nothings to him, stroking the thick hair gently. 

Maxie would never know that Archie remembered watching him die in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a drabble (sort of) for a post I read on Tumblr saying this: Imagine your OTP having been lovers in a past life as well. Person A is completely oblivious to this but person B often has dreams/visions which show them glimpses into their previous life, where person A was violently killed in front of them. (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109191500701/imagine-your-otp-having-been-lovers-in-a-past-life)
> 
> I decided that it'd be a perfect idea for these two, and that I could include both ORAS and RSE designs. I just wanted angst really.


End file.
